Secret Mission
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: Shadow and Rouge are infiltrating Eggman's secret base. Assisted by strange creatures and fighting for their lives, one question springs to mind: What the HELL is going on here! LINKED!
1. Chapter 1

Story number 4. Thanks to my friends for all their support. I dedicate this story to Alyssacookie and BlazeFan in particular, mainly seeing as they reviewed my first story. And away we go!

**Secret Mission**

"So what's the plan, O Mighty Ultimate Life form", Rouge the bat said teasingly to her partner. Shadow ignored her and continued to look down at the base below. Omega had been heading to a new base Eggman had built, to find him and kill him. The robot had been out of contact for a few days now. GUN decided to send Shadow and Rouge to Omega's last known coordinates. They had followed them to this base and now were trying to figure out a way to get in unnoticed.

"Well, Eggman's fortified the base so we can't Chaos Control in, there's SAMs, so you can't fly in", he said. "What we need is a distraction, so we can sneak past the guards and get in."

"I can do that", Rouge said and flew off before he could say anything else. As he waited, Shadow wondered what she do as a distraction. A supply truck was moving towards the gate. The gate opened to admit it. The truck moved forward... and exploded. Shadow couldn't help but laugh as he emerged and headed towards the doors. The two robots emerging were smashed to pieces as he skated in. Rouge signaled him over and he complied.

"Was that bang big enough for ya Shadow?", she asked rhetorically. Shadow suppressed a smile as they headed inside. They watched as some robots went to see what the commotion was, while some stayed at their posts. A click went off behind Shadow.

"TURN AROUND", ordered a metal voice. Shadow turned to see two guards. One pointed a gun at him, the other at Rouge. "NOW, YOU DIE." The robot fired... or at least it would've done if a blade hadn't impaled it's chest. The second was cut down by gunfire. Shadow looked at their saviors. One was tall and fearsome looking. It had black, chitinous skin,a long, bladed tail,a head like a banana, with no visible eyes and two, bat-like wings emerged from it's back. It held a large, chunky assault rifle, with what looked like a chainsaw bayonet.

The second was practically the same, but distinctly female: she was curvier, had two, breast-like mounds growing from her chest and her skin was smoother. She was holding two submachine guns, one in each hand. She was helping Rouge to her feat. Then, the male looked at the female and hissed, gesturing up. There were more guards approaching. They retreated to a more secluded area. The male one looked at Shadow.

_"Are you okay there, Shadow?"_, said a voice in his head. Shadow guessed the creature was psychic.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for the help back there."

_"No problem. I'm Ko'skarr, and this is my mate, Lu'saa. We are, as humans call us, xenomorphs", _explained the alien. _"We're here to rescue a friend of ours. She was captured while investigating this part of the valley. Now we gotta go help her. You guys could help us and we could help you."_

Shadow thought for a bit. "Yeah, that's not such a bad idea."

_"Great!"_, said Lu'saa, _"How about we split up. Me and Rouge will head for the prison block while you two divert the guard's attention. That way, we'll have less hassle." _Shadow deliberated. It was a good plan, but how could the trust these two? They'd only just met them_. _He looked at Rouge_, _who gave him a wink and a shrug. They had little choice.

"OK, we'll go along with your plan. Ko'skarr, come on. You two had better get going", he ordered the group.

_"You be careful okay",_ Lu'saa warned her counterpart.

_"My darling, when aren't I?", _he replied jokily. He then loaded a fresh clip into his gun and moved off with Shadow. _"Alright Shadow, let's see if your as good as people say you are",_ he then said to the Ultimate Lifeform. The two then ran towards the group of robots marching at them.

* * *

While Shadow and Ko'skarr were turning the robots into the scrap metal they are, Lu'saa and Rouge made their way to the air ducts. Rouge was impressed at how fast her new found partner was and how easily she was able to keep up with her. They made it to the grating that covered up a vent. Lu'saa ripped it off and the both climbed inside. They moved quickly down the tunnel, making as little noise as possible. They then arrived at the central computer for the base.

_"Excellent!"_ Rouge had to stop herself from jumping with fright._ "We can use that to call up the schematics and plans of the base."_ Two robots were on station in the room. They conferred to take down one each. Rouge dropped down first and stuck a small EMP device to the robot. It activated and the robot was deactivated. The other was impaled by Lu'saa's sharp tail.

"What isn't that thing capable of breaking through?", Rouge asked.

_"You know, I'm not sure",_ Lu'saa replied, glancing curiously at her tail. Rouge quickly hacked into the system and pulled up the plans. She found recordings of two robots that had been captured and taken to Lab 7 and one answered to the description of Omega. He was scheduled to have his brain wiped, then dismantled and incinerated.

"Come on, we gotta move!", Rouge yelled urgently and headed to the door... as two guards entered at the same time.

"HEY, HALT!", ordered one, raising his gun arm.

"Uhh...", Rouge's brain was whirling, "Uh... we're here under protocol 2514, to check... the uh... key board isn't broken."

"2514... UH THAT DOESN'T COMPUTE... UH... WAIT... UM... YOUR UNDER ARREST!", the robot raised it's gun again.

_"Oh, screw it!"_ Rouge heard a click. "_Get down!"_ She dropped to the ground and gun fire ripped through the air, as the two robots were cut down. Rouge nodded her thanks and the two sped off to the labs.

* * *

This is my first chapter, I'll write up more when I come back from holiday. It's to keep you satisfied until then. Read and review and remember: I'll be back. **I AM DELAYED, NOT DEFEATED. THE DALEKS ARE NEVER DEFEATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Mission**

_"Shadow, I don't know about you, but we're getting outnumbered and I'm down to my last clip!"_, the voice of Ko'skarr echoed inside Shadow's head. They were taking cover behind a chunk of metal, made up of robot parts, bullets ricocheting all around them. Shadow didn't want to admit it, but he was right. The base was churning out more robots than the alien was firing bullets and Rouge and Lu'saa were showing no sign of returning

"Well, we're gonna have to hold out until they get back", Shadow said to his alien companion**.**

_"OK, guess it's best if I go down swinging",_ he said back in a cheery manner, loading in his last clip.

"Even in the face of death, your still the joker, aren't you", a new voice said. Shadow and Ko'skarr whirled round to see a figure materialize beside them.

_"Li'thicka!" _Ko'skarr sounded relieved_. "I've never been so glad to see you!"_

"You didn't expect me to miss out on a fight like this", the newcomer said twirling two blades on her fingers. "Have you guys found Nightshade yet?"

_"No, but Lu'saa and his partner"_, he gestured to Shadow,_ "are in the base looking for her. We're holding off the guards until they're done."_

"Good plan, so lets get to it!", she said pulling out a device with what looked like harpoons inside (A spear gun). Shadow gave a small smile and they leaped out from behind cover and back into the fight.

* * *

Their footsteps echoing off the walls, Lu'saa and Rouge sprinted down the corridor towards the labs. Rouge was using a combination of running and flying, while Lu'saa was crawling on all surfaces. They soon reached the Labs... and found a large squad of robots waiting for them. Heavily armed and heavily armored, they raised their guns to bear on the two intruders.

"Well, it was good knowing you Lu'saa", Rouge said grimly.

_"We're not dead yet Rouge!"_ she replied defiantly. No sooner had she said this, the door was blasted forwards and crushed most of the robots. The rest spun round, only to be cut down by machine gun fire.

"WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS!", spoke a familiar voice from the door and out stomped the form of Omega, storing away his guns.

"Omega, you're OK!" Rouge said happily to the robot.

"You sure bet he is, sugar. He's a goodun this one." An electronic, female, Southern sounding voice said from behind Omega. Another robot emerged with Omega. This one was drastically different. She was built on a human female, it was easy to tell by the tall, slender form. There were many detailed, complicated workings through her endoskeleton and her eyes glowed a brilliant blue. A small, metal tube hung from her waist and a friendly smile was on her face.

"Well, well, Lu'saa. I was beginning to think y'all had forgotten lil' ol' me", she said towards the alien.

_"Nightshade, how could we forget you?",_ Lu'saa responded with a chuckle._ "Rouge, this is Nightshade, the one we came here for. She's an earlier prototype of a robot called a T-X",_ she then explained to Rouge.

"Hm, seems pretty advanced, even for a prototype. Nice to meet you, I'm Rouge and me and my friend are here for Omega", Rouge said to the android.

"SHADOW IS HERE?", Omega asked. "THEN WE MUST LOCATE HIM AT ONCE. WE MUST LEAVE BEFORE STRONGER SECURITY FORCES ARRIVE."

"I agree with ya there E-123. Let's blow this dump!" Nightshade exclaimed and lead the charge for the exit. As they were nearing the main entrance, a squad of robots blocked their path. Nightshade stepped forward.

"I'll handle these", she stated and pulled out the metal tube from her waist and pressed a button on it. With a flare of energy, a blue blade of light sprung from it and made a continuous humming noise while it was active. She held out her hand and a robot was lifted by some unseen force. She shoved it towards another and crushed it. She then leaped at the rest and brought her blue blade down, slicing one down the middle, spun like a ballet dancer and decapitated the other. They then ran outside to see Shadow, Ko'skarr and (Rouge doesn't know her name) Li'thicka being swamped by hundreds of robots.

_"Chosen Ones, we are leaving!",_ Lu'saa yelled with her mind. Ko'skarr and Li'thicka looked up nodded and ran off. _"So long Rouge",_ Lu'saa said quickly before leaving Nightshade. The four ran to the wall, vaulted over and were gone. Linking up with Shadow, Rouge and Omega then ran to the gate and sped off, putting as much distance between them and the base as possible.

"I think that's far enough", Rouge panted, clutching her side.

"Who were they?", Shadow asked.

"BEFORE THEY LEFT, ONE OF THEM ADDRESSED HER TEAMMATES AS 'CHOSEN ONES', Omega stated. "MAYBE THIS IS SOME KIND OF TEAM NAME."

"Well, they can't be hostile towards us and I'm glad. They had weapons and fighting skills I've never seen before", Rouge said. "What do you think Shadow?"

"I don't know Rouge. I don't know." Shadow looked up. It was probably his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw something flicker against the sky.

* * *

_"You think he saw us?", _Ko'skarr said worriedly as Shadow was looking at the sky on the monitor screen.

_"I remember the last time you said that",_ Lu'saa said slyly and her mate blushed.

"No.", uttered a deep, glutteral voice. "I think we're alright."

"Even so, Wolf", said Dan in his synthesized voice, drumming his armored fingers. "We can't reveal ourselves completely until we make as many friends as possible."

**"Affirmative. We should follow the signal that Nightshade raided from Eggman's database. It may be connected to the Daleks"**, a robotic voice spoke. A red light moved back and forth from it's origin.

"I think we should handle that, but what about reports of all them deaths about these here parts?", Nightshade pointed out.

_"The signs point out it's a member of the Wolf's species, unless you know anyone else who skins bodies?",_ Lu'saa asked rhetorically. The Wolf clicked and his mandibles twitched.

"Angela, I think you and the Wolf should handle this one", Dan said to a figure behind him. A girl then stepped out of the shadows, with pale skin, glowing, yellow eyes and long black claws instead of fingers.

"Dan", she said, as her Armour covered her body and as she raised her claws,"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
